


We Crossed the Line

by starsandfires



Series: We Crossed the Line [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Confrontations, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jealousy, Massage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pillow Fights, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Take a shot everytime I say Kal, Teasing, Tension, adding tags as I go, arguments leading to serious kissing, choking on henry cavill's dick, cooking together, heated arguments, henry cavill is a knight in shining armour, henry cavill's heavenly fingers, henry has dom energy, hot and heavy, kal is the cutest dog ever, possible trigger: being spiked, reader is a drinker, reader is drunk and probably horny, thigh riding, this was pure self gratification filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfires/pseuds/starsandfires
Summary: You never thought you'd lose your job so when you find yourself advertising to become a dog sitter in central London and Henry Cavill calls to have you stay at his house for two weeks you don't expect any of the events to go down as they do.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: We Crossed the Line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031652
Comments: 34
Kudos: 312





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> this is a completed fic that I'll be updating regularly. I did this in one weekend and my best friend edited it so thank you to her for perfecting it. There will be explicit content in later chapters as things will be getting hot and heavy. Please enjoy and leave comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have made a playlist inspired so if people want to listen to something then here’s the link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/407u7m0A23I8CZHpfLvt9l?si=DG2R-bg9QoCi6eEwNKWMJQ

You were jobless. You had spent the remainder of your last wage on getting your hair done - you probably shouldn’t have indulged but it was now or never. However, what was going to pay next month’s bills? Losing your job wasn’t on the objective for the last month but nevertheless had still happened. Now you were hoping that your one time dog sitting for your old manager was enough experience to have someone hire you as a professional dog sitter.

That’s how your master plan had you in Kensington - the people there would surely pay a good wage for their purebred dogs to be babysat. So, before you knew it, you were plastering posters up with your best friend, who thought this was the most ridiculous idea you had ever had.

“Who’s going to hire you?”

“I don’t know, but someone might. It’s not like I don’t have references.” You were trying to stay positive.

“You couldn’t just go out and try for a normal job,” your best friend said, rolling her eyes. She slapped another poster onto a lamppost before you entered the underground for South Kensington.

Two weeks had gone by. Still jobless. You were deep in your overdraft and regretting all of your choices. Your second year of uni should have been easier than this but, the matter of the fact was, you weren’t great with money and had zero self-control.

Then your phone rang, a private number at that. That was weird. You tentatively answered the phone.

“Hello, is this…” A pause and a rustle of paper, then the caller asked to check if he had the right number and person. “I have your poster for the dog sitting.” You frowned, the voice on the phone seemed recognisable. Male, a low deep but calming voice. A voice you felt like you’d heard a thousand times before but couldn’t pinpoint.

“Oh yeah, that’s me.” You paused yourself now, doing mental acrobatics while trying to work out why you recognised the voice.

“So, I’m looking for someone to become a permanent dog sitter for me. My job has me… going to a lot of places I can’t take him. I’d like to do a trial first though see if Kal gets along with you.”

You internally screamed and waved at your best friend like a crazy person. Finally, you connected the dots.

Whilst making crazy eyes at your best friend you calmly responded, “that sounds perfect. Could I get your name?”

You heard a soft chuckle on the other end. “Oh yes. My name is Henry. Is it possible for you to send me some references?” You noticed the obvious avoidance of his last name.

You ran to the notebook on the dining table and wrote in capital letters:

_HENRY CAVILL IS ON THE PHONE!_

Your best friend looked at you like you were insane; you shook your head at her.

Henry gave you his email and you emailed the references plus your DBS check that you had gotten for work, although that was completely useless now seeing as you were no longer in employment where you needed the damn thing.

“That’s perfect, I’ll be in touch then.” He ended the call.

An email from his business email gave you information to meet at the edge of Hyde Park, the entrance near Lancaster Gate. You spent three days panicking, questioning if this really was Henry Cavill.

“You can’t dress up; you’re going to see if you and Kal get on, and also you’re looking after a dog.” Your best friend sat on your bed watching you as you tossed all your clothes around.

“Jeans? No. Hate that. A dress? No, I’ll chafe.” You didn’t give your best friend a chance to respond as you sat in the middle of a pile of clothes.

“Wear your high waisted leggings and a crop top. Cute but casual and, more than anything, appropriate for walking a dog,” she suggested.

You sighed dramatically and laid on the floor.

You knew Henry, or at least knew his career like the back of your hand. You knew his Akita too, had seen enough photos. He was the most beautiful dog you’d ever seen. If this didn’t go well, you were planning to throw yourself off into the Thames. You needed a job. Not to mention the money that you were needing. This had to go well.

Finally, the morning came. Henry had wanted to meet at 11am. A time you weren’t used to, your body clock still on a night shift routine.

Your best friend had laid out the outfit for you the night before and you dressed in it. There was no time to panic or debate it, nor do your make up, and so you brushed your damp hair from last night's hair wash and threw it into two plaits. You weren’t going on a date, you had to make an impression on Kal. This was about Kal, you reminded yourself.

You walked by the living room and your best friend was munching on cereal while browsing Netflix as you rushed for your bag.

“Have fun and don’t fuck him in the park. Don’t want you getting arrested, I’m not paying your bail as well.”

You grumbled and ran out of the apartment and into the underground station across from your block. You tapped your foot against the floor of the tube, panicking as the meeting time got closer and closer. You ran up the stairs of Lancaster Gate underground. It was 2 minutes before 11. You panicked, hoping he wasn’t already there.

You walked through the gate and saw the giant dog himself followed by his giant owner. Henry was putting his phone into his pocket, squatting next to Kal and giving him a scratch between the ears. The dog looked like the happiest creature in the world. Then, he stood up and looked towards the gates. You knew Henry was a large man, over 6 feet of nothing but muscle, but in real life it was ridiculous. You nearly choked. You wished you had a water bottle. Your chest was heaving from the tube stairs and you felt completely embarrassed by how out of shape you were.

You made your way over, trying to give him eye contact that you were the one meeting him. Your head was swimming with how to greet him without sounding like a complete saddo, not to mention you were clearly red in the face. Thankful for the morning breeze, you tugged on your plaits nervously.

“You must be the dog sitter.” He offered his hand to shake. You fumbled your bag around your shoulder and gave your hand.

“And you’re Henry Cavill.” You had been entertained by his tricks to try and not give his full name.

“Ah, the jig is up.” He grinned and you felt like someone had winded you. Nothing could prepare you for his smile in person.

To avoid any more awkwardness, you turned your attention to the very patient American Akita who was sitting at Henry’s feet. “This must be the infamous Kal.” You squatted down and offered your hand to Kal for him to sniff. He had been sniffing your legs and shoes for the last couple seconds but thought it best to let him get to know your scent and to know that you were friendly.

Kal licked your wrist and the pad of your hands and, despite the fact it was the one thing you wished dogs didn’t do, you knew it was necessary. When he seemed happy, you scratched him between his ears and under his chin.

“What a gorgeous boy you are,” you cooed. He ate up the attention.

By now Henry was also squatted next to you, watching closely as Kal and you bonded. You saw Henry's hand move towards Kal’s head too and moved your hand quickly off the dog. His smile had nearly knocked you over, you dreaded to think what might happen if you accidentally touched him.

You stood up abruptly. “Shall we walk him then?”

Henry nodded and mumbled at Kal as he obediently walked forwards on his lead, not too far so it pulled on the leash Henry was holding.

“He seems good so far,” you said. “He’s so friendly, you can’t have trouble finding dog sitters.”

“You’d be surprised.” Henry smiled looking at his bear of a dog. “So, tell me some more about you. If you’re going to look after him for an extended period, I should probably know who’s looking after Kal.”

“What would you like to know?” You bit your lip nervously. These types of questions were always the worst, the kind that made you forget your whole identity.

“Let’s see if you can handle walking him,” he smirked and whistled at Kal. He walked towards Henry as he placed the lead handle in your hand. You could feel Henry’s eyes on you as he continued the conversation, “Where are you from, do you have any hobbies?”

You gave him the short version of your childhood, which even telling the cliffsnotes version felt like oversharing. You quickly moved onto the easier topic of how much you loved films, you rolled off the franchises you loved including Zack Snyder’s films, before you completely lost it over _Batman v. Superman_. You gushed over Zack’s cinematography. Henry watched you intensely as you raved.

“I’m sorry, I do that a lot. Sometimes I just can’t stop talking when I get on a subject I care about.” You blushed as you realised he’d not said anything in a few minutes. You’d walked one end of Hyde Park and were now by Princess Diana’s memorial.

“N,o no, I enjoyed listening. It’s good to care, I love the passion.” He sounded impressed. “You really have seen a lot of Zack’s work.”

 _And yours_ , you thought to yourself.

“Yeah, he’s a great filmmaker. Everything has so many levels,” you gushed. Henry hummed in agreement.

Silence fell between you both and you decided to bring the subject back to the matter at hand.

“So why are you looking for a dog sitter?”

“Well it’s hard to get one person to stick around permanently and I want stability for Kal, he’s still relatively young and I can’t bring him with me to shoots all the time, unfortunately.” His eyes flashed with sadness for a moment before he looked down at you.

“Can I ask why?” You glanced at Kal, who at the minute was attacking a pile of leaves.

“Of course.” He took a breath. “He’s not disobedient or aggressive – you can see that yourself. But he often misses me, and the dog sitters have had a hard time dealing with him when he gets in a particular mood.”

“I can see that you two seem close.” You’d read the interviews of Henry taking Kal wherever he physically could.

He looked at his Apple watch and muttered under his breath, you were fairly sure you heard him mumble ‘shit’. “I’m sorry to cut this off but I have to meet my PT and I’m gonna be late if we don’t go soon.”

You frowned, “PT?”

“Personal trainer.”

You wanted to slap yourself. “Oh of course, you must be busy.” You passed the leash back into Henry’s hand and saw how ridiculously large they were to yours. “It was amazing to meet both of you. Thanks for the opportunity.”

He whistled at Kal who came back towards the both of you, you leaned down and gave Kal a quick stroke along his back. “I’ll be honest, I am desperate for someone ASAP and Kal responded really well to you today and that’s a rare thing. I’m on shoot next week for two weeks and everything checks out on your end, so I’d love to offer you the job. You’d need to sign an NDA and other bits of paperwork… I hope you understand.”

Your eyes nearly fell out of your head, you didn’t think he’d ever want to speak to you or see you again and yet here he was offering you a job. Your jaw nearly dropped. When he glanced at his watch again you forced yourself to answer.

“Oh, that would be amazing, yes I’d love to.” You tried not to sound too happy, but this was everything - money, and not only that but Henry Cavill wanted you to look after his dog for two whole weeks!

“I’ll have my manager email rates and the details. I’ll be in touch closer to next week too.” You nodded as he pulled out his phone and began to text someone. “I’m really sorry we have to go.” His eyebrows knitted together, and he sighed to himself.

“Oh of course, go. Thank you for the job.” You grinned at him.

“It was lovely meeting you,” Henry smiled. He commanded Kal and he started jogging back the way you came, Kal hot on his heels.

You made your way out of Hyde Park, heading to your favourite coffee shop to pick up a well needed iced tea, and headed back home. You couldn’t wait to get home to tell your best friend everything that had just happened.

Your best friend was still in her same spot on the sofa when you arrived, but this time had finally found something to watch. You kicked her legs off one side of the sofa and took a deep breath before you unloaded all the details as she listened eagerly.

“I can’t believe he was flirting with you.”

You flimsily threw a cushion at her. “Absolutely not, he was being polite and he’s desperate,”

“Desperate for that PU-” - you whacked another cushion straight on her face before she could finish that sentence.

“On a serious note. I finally have a job and it's going to be easy and amazing,” you sighed into your seat, leaning back in relief.

Later that evening, you finally got an email from whom you were guessing was Henry’s manager. It had a few PDFs you had to sign, including an NDA and a couple bits of paperwork about Henry’s privacy. Finally, came a document that was basically a contract describing your role, how much you’d be paid per day, an allowance for the two weeks that Henry would be providing, and a breakdown for emergencies and who to call.

Your best friend took your laptop and skimmed the documents. “Very thorough isn’t he,” she wagged her eyebrows and you rolled your eyes.

“Famous actor Henry Cavill isn’t going to look at 5’3 nothing me and think I’ll have a bit of it.” You signed your name and sent back the documents in a short email with a thanks.


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first five days went by smoothly. You used your allowance to buy groceries and a few treats for Kal - it was a pretty easy week so far. Henry texted you on the second day for updates on Kal, photos and such, and you began to get into a routine of morning and night texts about your days.  
> Kal was well behaved and happy. You had no trouble. Until today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the people who are supporting this!! i'll be updating probably every 3 days. however wanted to upload this one sooner bc i'm impatient lmao. please kudos and comment if you enjoyed!

Henry was leaving Sunday evening and asked you to arrive at his house in Kensington an hour before he left.

The plan was for you to stay in his house for the two weeks with Kal whilst Henry was on a training camp for two weeks so you packed a small suitcase with two weeks’ worth of casual clothes, pjs and toiletries. At the last minute you grabbed your makeup bag – just in case, you thought to yourself.

You looked at the last text he had sent: the full address.

“Enjoy two whole weeks without me,” you hugged your best friend.

“It’ll be absolute paradise,” she joked. “Enjoy spending two weeks alone in Henry Cavill’s house.” You could hear the humorous tone in her voice and whacked her arm.

You gave your goodbyes and went to the tube.

Walking through this part of Kensington was completely different to any other part of London. The sun was starting to set, a golden hue shining over the rooftops. You hurried down the streets filled with Victorian and Edwardian houses.

You finally arrived at the number of the house. It had 3 floors and a basement, there were steps that led up to the grand doorway and you realised you were actually about to step into his house.

You were halfway up the steps when Henry rushed out of his house and took your suitcase from your hands. He was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, your eyes glancing at the way the top fit around his biceps. His hair wasn’t styled, his curls fell naturally around his head. He couldn’t have shaved in a few days because his stubble was forming a beard already.

“You should have told me you were outside, I could have helped you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” you said. You tried to reach up to him and take the case back, blushing at his chivalry. “I made it all the way on the tube, I’ve definitely had worse journeys with more luggage.” He frowned at this.

“Well, welcome. I’ll show you to your room and where everything is and then I’m going to have to run. There’s a plane waiting,” he said apologetically.

“No worries. Sorry, I should have come earlier.”

“No, you’re perfect.” You felt the blood rush to your cheeks and tried to calm yourself down mentally.

He showed you down to the hallway, the large living room with an L-shaped corner sofa and a huge brick fireplace – where Kal seemed to be curled in front of. There was a dining room attached through an archway. Then he took you to the kitchen, it was a mix of modern and classic styles. The majority of the kitchen had brickwork walls, a breakfast counter matching the cupboards and counters, and a table and chairs. You tried to not look so amazed, but the place was gorgeous. Almost every room had a large dog bed for Kal.

He showed you where food was kept, leashes, toys and anything else you might need in the two weeks Henry would be gone, for both yourself and Kal.

Then he took you upstairs. He flew past his bedroom and office and a games room and then took you upstairs where there were two guest rooms. He finally showed you to your room. It was simple - white walls with white bedding. Very clean and comfy. Then he opened another door in the room revealing the en suite. At this point you were sure you were in a dream. 

He placed your case down in the room and said he’d be in the kitchen when you were settled. After five minutes of investigating the room you descended the staircases.

“My manager drew up a guide for the last few dog sitters I’ve tried out. The rules I wrote though, it's just the obvious… Don’t destroy the house or have any parties. A long with your pay you'll be given an extra sum for groceries, Kal's food, ” You nodded, watching him flick through the pages, he looked at you. “However, you’re a little bit younger and… smaller than the last few, so if you feel like you want a few friends round just… don’t break anything and be careful with Kal.”

“I wouldn’t think to, but yeah.” You listened as he leaned over the counter.

“Any numbers you’ll need for any kind of emergency are in it, too. Including mine and any you’ll need if you can't get through to me on set.”

“Perfect, although I don’t plan on having any emergencies.”

He smiled at you as you heard the paws of Kal as he entered the kitchen, Henry glanced at his watch. He kneeled onto the kitchen stone tile and wrapped his arms around the huge dog. He ruffled his fur and said his goodbyes, Kal whined like he could tell what was happening.

“My cars outside, I hope you two have fun,” he chuckled. You had sat on the kitchen floor and played with a toy of Kal’s, trying to both comfort and distract him from Henry leaving.

You looked up from your position as he picked up his own case and with a pat on Kal he left the house.

You watched him down the hallway and shamelessly looked at the way his jeans fit him perfectly in all the right places. You blushed and turned to Kal.

You checked the schedule time for Kal and grimaced seeing that Henry walked Kal every morning at 6am. This would all be worth it, you promised yourself. Another walk at 6pm. You checked his feeding times and saw it was almost time for his evening feeding.

After you poured out Kal’s food in his bowl, you took to exploring the house for yourself. You noticed the cabinet beneath the TV that was filled with shelves upon shelves of DVDs. You found that you clearly had a lot of similar taste.

Eventually Kal came into the living room. He seemed to sit at the foot of the L corner, a part of the sofa that was obviously sat on more than the others and you realised that Henry must sit at that part of the sofa. You sat next to him and stroked him for a while until you heard soft snores.

You didn’t feel like going up to bed yet and went back into the kitchen and looked in the cupboards. You noticed a cabinet filled with alcohol, a bit of everything, and then you remembered him mentioning the spiral cellar filled with wine. _Nope, none of that thank you_ , you thought to yourself.

Then you FaceTimed your best friend. You knew you might be breaking the rules slightly, but you had to tell and show her. You took her through the downstairs and threw yourself onto the massive sofa.

After a lengthy convo, you yawned and checked everything was locked and reread the pack that Henry had left. You’d be up early in the morning and, after checking Kal was good, you went up to your room and ran a bath, then went to bed with five alarms set on your phone.

The first five days went by smoothly. You used your allowance to buy groceries and a few treats for Kal - it was a pretty easy week so far. Henry texted you on the second day for updates on Kal, photos and such, and you began to get into a routine of morning and night texts about your days.

Kal was well behaved and happy. You had no trouble. Until today.

He was in his bed in the kitchen and refused to eat his breakfast. You even coaxed him with his leash and told him it was time for walkies. He was not interested. He laid there stubbornly. Refusing to do anything, he wasn’t interested.

You panicked and rang your best friend. She gave you advice as she had previously had a dog herself and told you not to panic. However, if he was still like this tomorrow, you should call a vet or Henry.

That was the last thing you wanted to do. You wanted this to work and to prove that Kal was happy and you were good at this. Plus, you really needed this job.

When it came to the goodnight text to Henry, something that had seamlessly become routine, you sent a photo of a sleeping Kal. He’d barely eaten or drank any water and refused to leave the house with you. You had no idea how you were going to explain this and prayed Kal would snap out of it by tomorrow morning.

You barely slept through the night and pulled yourself out of bed to find Kal in the same state. You dragged your fingers down your face in frustration. You had to text Henry.

_I’m really sorry to do this but Kal is behaving weird, he's not eating or going for walks._

A moment later a call came through from his number.

“How long has he been like this?” His voice was so serious, you wanted to die.

“Erm, since yesterday morning. I thought he’d be okay, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I panicked and I didn’t want to fuck this up, Christ I’m so sorry. What do I do? Should I take him to the vet?”

“No, he hates going without me. I can be home in a few hours.” He mumbled to someone on the other side of the phone,

“I’m so sorry please you can’t do that, I can’t pull you away from work. Let me fix this,” you pleaded. You were already alarming Henry as it was, you didn’t want him to have to leave his work because of you.

“Don’t worry about it, we can fix it when I’m home.” He abruptly hung up the phone.

You threw yourself down beside Kal, he just looked at you. “Oh, please be better,” you whined. You were almost crying; the panic was real. Your dream was quickly crashing down around you.

You had a text from Henry an hour later saying he would be arriving within the hour. You had the good grace to get dressed and to get your stuff ready to leave.

When you finally heard the lock go at his door, sitting on the stairs that were opposite the door, you stood up.

“I’m so sorry about this, I thought I could do a good job,” you sighed.

Henry made it five steps into the house before Kal came bounding up the hallway. You stared at the dog who for the last twenty-four hours hadn’t left his dog bed, refused to eat and refused to go for a walk. You felt like your jaw was going to fall to the ground.

“I’m… so embarrassed. I promise you I wasn’t making it up, I was really worried about him.” You couldn’t believe it.

“I thought as much…” Henry said to no one in particular. He embraced his dog. “He does this every time I’m away, except usually he does this instantly… It took five days for you. Impressive. He misses me and he’ll pretend to be ill to get my attention and bring me home.”

You were crimson red.

Happy with the results, Kal bounded to his bowl and began to eat. You were in shock.

“I can’t believe I’ve dragged you back for this, I am so sorry.” You were mortified. You’d been played by a dog.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a training camp, I’ll return back tomorrow,” Henry reassured you.

And that’s how you had Henry Cavill cooking the both of you dinner on a Thursday night. He was sipping on a glass of wine from his cellar as he stirred the pot. You were sitting at the breakfast counter, watching. Whenever he turned to you, though, you pretended to look at your phone. Kal sat happily at his feet whilst he cooked.

“You didn’t have to cook me dinner,” you said as he placed the plate of the most amazing food you think you’ve seen.

“Ridiculous, I was cooking for myself and you’re here and I guess you’re my guest now,” he chuckled.

“Again, I’m sorry about that.” You blushed as you ate. “This is gorgeous,” you said around a mouthful of veg and meat.

“Glad to hear it,” he smiled as he dug into his own dinner.

After a bit of small talk during dinner, Henry excused himself to shower and sleep. He was leaving early in the morning and you nodded to him, apologising and thanking him again.

“Stop.” He touched your arm softly. “You did nothing wrong. In fact, you did the right thing.”

You nodded, too distracted by the feel of his hand on your arm to argue with him. Henry left to shower, so you went to sit in the living room and browsed through the channels until you landed onto something you’ve watched multiple times on Netflix.

After a while, you decided with one last check on Kal, who seemed pretty pleased with himself, curled up in his bed. “Oh, you little shit,” you muttered, narrowing your eyes but laughing at the giant dog.

You made the ascent up the two floors, walking along Henry’s corridor when suddenly he left the master bedroom.

Half-naked, with nothing but a half towel around his waist.

Blood rushed to your cheeks; you’d seen in most of his body multiple times but this time it was in front of you. In real life. His hair was wet, but the curls were there and dripping down his face.

He chuckled awkwardly, “sorry I didn’t expect you to be still up.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry...” you mumbled and shuffled past him. You couldn’t help but breathe in the strong citrus smell. So that’s how he smells, you thought.

You were halfway up the second lot of stairs before you heard your name, followed by “do you want to have a nightcap?”

It was going to take a lot more than alcohol to get you to sleep tonight, so you nodded. He disappeared into his room and you sped down back to the kitchen before any more awkward moments could arise.

Henry came into the kitchen in a vest and cotton pants. You tried to avoid looking at all the ways the clothing fit his muscular body, but you couldn’t stop yourself.

“What’s your poison?” He eyed you as he swept through the kitchen heading towards the large cabinet filled with alcohol.

“What isn’t my poison,” you chuckled. You realised how that sounded and the blood rushed from your face. You cleared your throat as he opened the cabinet, “whatever you’re having.” He placed a bottle of whiskey on the table and two glasses. He sat opposite you.

After several you loosened up but made a note to not completely become inebriated while in his company. A usual state that you often happened when you and alcohol mixed.

During a lengthy conversation about music, he was impressed by your music taste and knowledge, especially considering the years in age between you. You’d now moved onto discussing films and, despite your earlier mental note to keep it calm, you began to hound him about the DCEU. You offered your theories and takes on the characters and your own opinions on what should happen next, specifically involving Clark. He listened intently and you felt his eyes on you like they were burning holes into you. You had his full focus. As usual, you nervously avoided meeting his gaze.

“You avoid eye contact,” he made a note. You cleared your throat and nodded. “Is there a reason for it?”

You looked up at him then, meeting his eyes, no longer avoiding his intense gaze. The only light on in the kitchen were the overhead lights above the breakfast counter that reflected on his blue eyes. Seeing his heterochromia this close was like being in a dream. You were taking in every single feature of his face. He was unbelievable.

“I’m glad you came home tonight,” you found yourself saying before you can stop yourself.

Henry’s eyes twitched and his lips quirked up with amusement. “Home?”

“Your home… not our home. Not that I meant that, I mean…” you spluttered, the blood rushing back to your face. You stood up out of your chair. “I should probably get some water.”

You walked over to the cupboard with the glasses and ran the tap when you felt him behind you. So close, could you feel his breath on your neck. You turned to him and sucked in your breath, seeing the little distance between you both.

“You okay?” he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

“Yeah, no. Yeah, it's late, we should probably go to bed…” You looked at the large clock on the other side of the kitchen. He sighed and nodded, stepping aside.

“You’re right… Get some rest,” he said gently, looking down at you. His expression was soft and you wanted to melt under his warm gaze.

you felt his eyes on you as you quickly walked up the stairs and threw yourself into bed, groaning with embarrassment until you passed out.


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How about I give you a quick massage after dinner?” Henry offered, a playful smile on his lips as he popped a cherry tomato into his mouth.  
> “Oh no, you don’t have to do that,” you flustered.  
> “I’m trained in it, physical therapy that is. You kind of have to be when you’re at risk of sports injuries.” He wiped some of the juice that burst from the tomato from his lips. Then he reached over and trailed his fingers over your shoulder blades and spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for those that are reading, i've had quite a few hits and bookmarks which is amazing. i'll next be updating wednesday. enjoy!

The next morning you had slept in, your alarms oddly enough had not gone off. When you woke, the time on your phone read 10am. You ran downstairs to find Kal sitting in the living room with a toy. You went to the kitchen to get everything prepared for the morning. There you found a note:

_‘I took Kal for his morning walk and fed him, please feel free to call me for **anything**. I had a good night, don’t miss me too much_

_Henry‘_

The ‘anything’ was underlined, you raised an eyebrow. _Christ, what was last night?_ You slapped yourself on the head, beyond embarrassed. You spent hours debating on sending a text, apologising. _For what_ , you asked yourself. Technically you did nothing wrong.

Thankfully, Kal was back to his normal self, full of energy and raring to go and you went about the day as normal.

On his next morning walk, you took a selfie of both you and Kal, the big bear of a dog looking adorable. You decided to send it to Henry, since morning and night texts with Henry Cavill were now somehow part of your life.

Later that night you sent a photo of Kal in his bed.

A beep came through a few minutes later: _wish I was home in that bed rn_.

You flustered and paced the kitchen, questioning whether to respond. Most of his responses had always been generic responses… Was this flirting? Surely not.

Eventually, too long passed for you to reply without looking like a complete weirdo, so you left it.

After a couple days, the loneliness and shame of Thursday night overwhelmed you, so you invited your best friend round for comfort. You both did your make up, seeing as neither of you had the chance to dress up and drink in a while.

You made sure Kal is fed and walked and happy before you get down to business – drowning your sorrows.

“He wants to fuck you,” your best friend hummed as she sipped at her drink. You had been keeping her updated on the texts and the late night drinking with Henry.

“No, he does not. It’s insane. I’m going crazy, right?” You downed your drink and poured another.

“Maybe, or maybe he wants a bit of you.”

You frowned at her. “I want to hear no more of it, I am mortified.” You gulped half your drink and placed it onto the table with a bang. “Shots,” you declared.

After a few drinks too many, you ordered a car for your best friend and she headed home. You staggered into the living room and saw Kal in his usual place on the wall, but he was awake this time. You plopped yourself down next to him and stroked him between the ears.

“Sorry if we kept you up, buddy,” you murmured. He slowly closed his sleepy eyes.

You pulled your phone out of your pocket and saw a text from Henry. You’d forgotten to send him his goodnight photo of Kal. You click the little camera button and hear the little drill of FaceTime.

 _What have I just done?_ The sober you asked somewhere in a distant part of your drunk mind.

After a few seconds Henry eventually answered.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t send you the usual photo of Kal, but he’s doing great,” you explained. The dog was snoring now, you panned the camera towards him.

Henry laughed on the other side. “No worries…” He paused, raising one of his dark eyebrows in amusement. “Have you had a couple drinks?” he asked.

You bit your lip, the camera reversed back on you. “Ah, yes, well…” you spluttered, and Henry chuckled again. You loved that sound.

That was when you noticed that he must have been in bed. His head was leaning against a very large wooden headboard and he was topless, the top of his chiselled chest with tufts of hair and the broad shoulders just in frame. You felt yourself starting to flush again and thanked the layer of foundation on your face that was hopefully hiding the fact you were making a fool of yourself by blushing.

You eventually got yourself together and you admitted, “Yeah I had a few drinks… Maybe too many.” However, this conversation was quickly sobering you up.

He smiles endearingly, “So did you have a couple friends over? Or maybe throw a wild party in the house of an extremely famous actor?” His tone was filled with amusement, but you froze, realising how it looked.

“Christ no, that - no. I mean, I had my best friend over, but I hope you don’t think I would disrespect you like that!” You looked down at the drink you had brought into the living room and took a gulp. Henry chuckled and shook his head. “She’s gone now anyway,” you reassured, then sighed to yourself.

“No, I don’t think you would disrespect me like that. However, I don’t like the idea of you drinking alone.” He nodded towards the drink in your hand and then smirked. You weren’t sure if he was looking at you like that or whether he just found the whole thing amusing. You noticed his facial hair was thicker now but shorter and wondered how long he went without shaving.

You’d completely stopped talking and were just staring at him, but your mind couldn’t stop thinking of how much you wanted to feel the facial hair against your skin.

Then you found yourself speaking before being able to filter the thought, “I wish you were here.” You thought you saw his eyes widen but couldn’t trust your very drunk eyes in your current state. Quickly, you tried to save the situation. “It’s only well I’m… lonely.” You took a breath, realising that that didn’t sound any better.

“Lonely?” he frowned somewhat on the other end, but a smile tugged at his lips.

“Like sad-lonely. I’ve never really been in a house this big before on my own… Not like horny-lonely.” You blushed, wishing for your voice to disappear or for a hole in the ground to swallow you. Again, Henry laughed. “Although I guess sad-lonely isn’t much better than the latter,” you audibly pondered.

The pathetic mental image that you were painting for him hit you like a bus and it was sobering you more than you’d like. You then yawned.

Again, his eyebrows knitted together. You heard him say, “You should sleep, you must be tired.” Your heart quickened, a tiny voice in your mind asked, _is he concerned about you?_ You stamped on it before it became anything. _You’re a dog sitter, stop getting ideas into your head_ , you warned yourself.

“You’re right... Well, here’s Kal,” you said. You leaned into Kal as he slept, showing Henry that his big bear was sound asleep. You were sure you heard the click of a screenshot but ignored it.

Henry told you to get some rest and said goodnight, pausing before saying your name. He hung up. You quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, you found yourself waking up on the rug next to Kal. You groaned out loud for many reasons: last night's FaceTime quickly came back to you; plus the back pain from sleeping on a rug on top of hardwood floors.

Anxiety kicked you in the stomach, creating waves of nausea.

“You’re a dumb bitch,” you said out loud to yourself as you dragged yourself from the floor to fill Kal’s bowls with water and his food. You couldn’t stop the flashbacks of the FaceTime conversation coming back and each one made you cringe more than the last.

“He should just fire me, shouldn’t he?” You looked at Kal who made a noise, his tongue hanging from his mouth as he walked to his bowl. “To be a dog must be the easiest existence,” you sighed, sitting on one of the breakfast counter stools and laying your head on the countertop.

With a long-extended groan, you dragged yourself up the stairs to shower before Kal’s morning walk. You paused outside the master bathroom.

 _Girl, don’t do it_ , you thought to yourself. But you’d already opened the door to the bathroom. It was double the size of your en-suite. The walls were a grey slate tile. There was a huge marble counter with a sink in the centre and all of Henry’s toiletries on shelves.

One corner of the room had a large walk-in shower encased with a glass wall. It had two showerheads: a large waterfall head, and one you could take out of its hold from the wall. Almost in the centre of the room was the biggest freestanding bath you’d ever seen. It had silver clawed feed and Victorian-style taps. _Surely that could fit two people_ , you argued mentally with yourself. _Or maybe it’s because Henry’s a giant of man_. That sounded more reasonable.

You stepped into the shower and considered it for a moment before making a quick exit out of the whole bathroom. You noticed Kal was sitting outside the door. He seemed to have a knowing look on his face, and you kneeled and gave him a quick pet.

“Let’s not tell him about this one.” He tilted his head and bounded back down the stairs.

You went into your room’s ensuite and showered there, then changed into fresh clothes before taking Kal on his normal morning route.

The remainder of the second week went without any hiccups. Kal responded well to you – both of you got on well and you kept everything professional with Henry, avoiding any awkward topics and keeping texts simple and upbeat. No embarrassing drunk FaceTime calls.

It was midweek and you had three days remaining with Kal. After that, you had no idea what would happen, but you knew you wouldn’t be forgetting the last two weeks anytime soon.

You were sitting in the living room, with Kal tugging at a bone as you curled up on the sofa. You were trying to keep your mind off the thought that you would be leaving this place in a couple days when you heard the lock go in the front door. You frowned and went into the hallway. On the other side of the door you could tell it was Henry, you’d know that silhouette anywhere.

The door opened and Kal knew too because he ran into the hallway and threw himself at Henry before he’d stepped into the threshold.

You thought this was a bad sign, you’d been doing a terrible job and he’d come home sooner to get you out of his house. Your hand went to the plait in your hair and began tugging it nervously.

“You’re home early!” Your voice reached octaves you never thought you could.

Henry ran a hand through his unruly curls and smiled, dropping his bag. You looked at him, he had shaved off his growing beard and now his perfect jawline and chin were on show.

“Yeah, I have some business and contracts to sort out with my manager. Sorry I didn’t let you know; it was last minute.” You breathed a sigh of relief, so maybe you weren’t getting a firing – yet.

He looked tired, the travelling from the countryside in Scotland will probably do that to you.

“Look, I know I’m home, but I still want you here until Sunday to make sure Kal’s good. I don’t know how busy I’m going to be,” he explained.

You smiled to yourself. He still wanted you here for the remaining days. That was good. Henry excused himself to his room to unpack and, you guessed, to shower.

Eventually, he came into the living room. He had changed into a fitting cotton t-shirt and a pair of jersey shorts. He sat down on the sofa in the spot that you noticed clearly he always sat in.

“Have you already taken Kal on his evening walk?” He was perched on the edge of the sofa, stroking Kal.

“Oh no, not yet. Do you want me to take him?” You moved to stand up, but he put his hand out, shaking his head.

“Oh, I was going to ask if you don’t mind if I do it before I have to go into the office tomorrow. I want to spend some time with him.”

Your cheeks flushed and you nodded. “Of course.”

Then Henry stood up and before he even said the word, Kal seemed to know like they were mentally linked. They headed for the door and you threw yourself to the bay windows in the living room, watching as Henry began a jog down the road with Kal beside him.

When he returned it was dark outside and you already had the grace to make sure Kal’s bowls were filled with his dinner.

“Do you want help?” Henry joined you in the kitchen, watching you prepare what you were cooking.

“Oh… uh, sure.” You told him what you were cooking, and he started chopping veg on the counter next to you.

You looked down at the pot and gritted your teeth in pain. You rolled your neck and stretched your arms out. The muscle ache from walking and running with Kal was starting to kick in as your body – which was not fit in the slightest – was punishing you for it.

You did this a few more times as you stood at the oven.

“You’ve done that a few times, are you alright?” You turned your stiff neck slightly towards Henry, his eyebrows furrowed with what you thought was worry.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine, my body just hates me right now. I’m not used to doing so much exercise,” you said, almost ashamed.

“How about I give you a quick massage after dinner?” Henry offered, a playful smile on his lips as he popped a cherry tomato into his mouth.

“Oh no, you don’t have to do that,” you flustered.

“I’m trained in it, physical therapy that is. You kind of have to be when you’re at risk of sports injuries.” He wiped some of the juice that burst from the tomato from his lips. Then he reached over and trailed his fingers over your shoulder blades and spine. “I’m guessing the pain is right here.” You almost jumped in the air at his touch.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Let me try at least and if it doesn’t work then we can get you some painkillers.” He raised an eyebrow in question.

“Fine, what’s the harm?” You finally accepted before returning to preparing food.

You could smell the mix of his citrus soap and the sweat from his jog and you felt intoxicated by it. When he finished chopping his veg, too perfect you thought, he leaned over and tugged playfully on your plait.

“You wear your hair like this a lot,” he stated, a grin on his lips.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” You nervously played with the end of the braid and moved over to the stove to stir something in the pot. Henry leaned over your shoulder and smelled whatever was cooking, his chest pressed into your back. You swallowed thickly.

“Smells good,” he smiled, and you half turned towards him, his smile was how you thought predators looked when they saw their prey but you shook that thought from your head. He at some point had poured himself a glass of wine, red.

You turned back towards the pot and continued to stir the contents. You had begun to start talking about Kal and how he’d been, despite the fact that you had been sending him texts twice a day – you went into length detail about Kal and his mood, specifically since the events of the previous week. Then you felt his presence again, only this time he was beside you.

“Do you cook a lot?” Henry inquired.

“Not often, no. I’m not bad, I just can’t be arsed,” you answered honestly with a shrug.

You looked up and as your eyes met his arm had reached down to your wrist. He lifted the wooden spoon in your hand and sipped at it. He offered a satisfactory “hmm” and placed the spoon back in the pot. You stood there, mouth agape. Your mind went to several places as his eyes fluttered shut. You were sure time had maybe stood still, but then his eyes reopened.

Finally, the food was ready and you plated up together and sat at the table in the kitchen. You paused between mouthfuls, wanting to speak but deciding against it. Eventually, he put his fork down.

“You want to say something, say it,” he offered, clasping his hands together.

“I was worried earlier… I definitely thought I was fired.” You laughed awkwardly and he smiled knowingly.

“Not at all, no one has ever done as well with Kal as you have, to be honest. I think of it as a good thing, me coming home. We get to know each other better in the next couple days,” he grinned as he finished off his plate. You remained quiet as you finished your dinner, although your appetite had disappeared a long time ago.

After eating, he picked up your plates, despite your protest, putting them in the dishwasher. He nodded his head towards the living room and walked into the hallway towards the living room. You followed him; he had sat in the middle of the sofa.

“Right then, let’s work on them shoulders then, shall we?” He was on the edge of his seat, his thighs apart. He pointed to the floor. You moved to sit on the plush rug in between his legs.

“I feel an awful lot like a little girl.”

You heard him laugh and then his hands were on your shoulders. His fingers had begun to press into your skin and massage, he started between shoulder blades, applying pressure. At first it hurt, the good kind, as he pressed harder into your muscle.

“How are you doing down there?” he paused for a second. You could only manage to nod and mumbled a response that the massage was working.

He moved from shoulder blades now, each hand now applying pressure up to each shoulder and now. You could feel the previous tension and pain already relieving as you relaxed, closing your eyes.

Then he moved up towards your neck. Henry’s fingers began to press into the back and sides of your neck until they reached your pressure points, his fingers dug into them and you heard a moan escape your lips before you could stop yourself. Your eyes shot open as you heard his familiar laugh.

“I’m so sorry.” Your cheeks turned scarlet red. You went to move but his hands had a strong hold and he pulled you back as he massaged his thumbs into the back of your neck.

“That means it's working.” His tone was playful, and you imagined him probably smirking to himself behind you.

Finally after a few more minutes of him working his way back down to his shoulders, he finished.

“That should do for now. How do you feel?” He watched you as you stood up. You stretched your neck, shocked that the previous tension there that had been bothering you for almost a week was almost gone.

“It feels so much better. Thank you so much.” You beamed at him.

He stood from the sofa, “I’m glad I could help. Anyway, I’m going to rest and try and get a good night's sleep before tomorrow’s chaos.” You nodded and watched him leave the leaving room, placing your hand on your neck where his had been moments ago.

You wanted to check on Kal before going up to bed, he was in his bed awake playing with one of his bones so you decided to let him out in the garden before sending him to bed. You opened the French doors in the kitchen and watched Kal for a few minutes before calling him back in. 

Following saying goodnight to Kal you made your way to your room, you started loosening your hair from the plaits. You were shaking your hair out and began preparing for another night of tossing and turning when you turned the corner onto Henry’s floor, where he once again exited his bathroom, towel around his waist.

“We have got to stop meeting like this,” you said boldly. He grinned back. “I’m surprised you were able to find yourself out of there, with how big it is,” you joked.

His eyes flashed with intrigue, he raised his eyebrow questioningly and you realised you just revealed that you’d been in there.

“I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to invade your privacy, I just wanted to see how big the bathroom was. I have this weird fascination with them and my ensuite is so fancy I wanted to see if yours was much bigger,” you waffled on, your hands waving manically.

He raised his hand. “It’s fine, I never did tell you to not go in there to be fair,” he said calmly. You took a deep breath in.

“It's huge in there. I mean, the shower could fit two people in there itself, nevermind the bath,” you said, your voice filled with enthusiasm.

Henry smiled smugly, his eyes wrinkling. “Yeah it can,” he said, matter of fact. Your eyes widened, you spluttered a response and then he motioned his hand toward himself, “I should probably go dress.” Then you realised you had been having this whole conversation with him in just his bath towel. You nodded and brushed by him. His damp arm brushing yours - you sucked in a breath as you made it up the stairs to your room.

You threw yourself onto the queen-size bed and squealed into one of the pillows, then you picked up your phone and texted your best friend:

_Bumped into Henry on the staircase topless straight out of the shower for the second time in two weeks. His abs are DELECTABLE._

You giggled to yourself as you sent the text. You threw off your clothes and changed into your pjs. You noticed a few minutes went by with no response. That was unusual for her. You checked your phone and realised you hadn’t sent it to your best friend at all. You sent it to the last person you texted – Henry. And there was a read receipt.

A few seconds later, a knock came on your door.

“Shit,” you said to yourself. _Oh, fuck. You shouldn’t have said that out loud_ , you thought to yourself.

Another soft knock came.

“I’m not in!” you shouted through the door; you couldn’t help but tell yourself that you were handling this absolutely amazingly.

The door opened and Henry walked in, topless once more, but now he had cotton pyjama bottoms on and was barefoot. You threw the pillow over your face as he read the text back to you, he had raised his voice to sound feminine. You wanted to suffocate. He was laughing uncontrollably. He tried to pull the pillow off your face. “You don’t need to hide from me or my delectable abs,” he laughed, you could hear the humour.

You groaned and threw yourself backwards and ended up on the floor. Henry walked around the bed and toward you. As he rounded toward you, you threw the pillow that was previously your shield towards him but he was obviously quicker and stronger than you and he grabbed your wrists - not too harshly, but strong enough for you to let go of the pillow. The thrust of him pulling the pillow caused you to come together, and he pulled you closer to him. Your hair fell in front of your face, you tried to blow it out of your eyes and mouth. He delicately removed a hand from your wrist and tucked the hair behind your ears. You felt like all the blood in your body had gone to your face.

“I’m just teasing you,” he laughed, one hand still on your wrist.

“It is sooo not funny,” you whined. A voice in the back of your head scolded you for sounding like a little girl.

“It sort of is, though… And if it's not funny, why do you keep laughing?” He raised an eyebrow, the smug smile from earlier on his lips again.

“It's embarrassing and you’re winding me up.”

“You’re easily wound,” he commented. “Anyway, I’ve heard that and a lot more before, it’s nothing new.”

“The ego on it!” you squealed. He looked taken aback, letting go of your wrist but not putting space between you both.

He was now spluttering and seemed to be flustered, “I didn’t mean it like that, just when you’re an actor...”

You grinned at him; he saw you were joking yourself. “Do you normally burst into young women’s rooms and then attack them?” You crossed your arms and pretended to be offended.

“Do you often assault your employers, if I recall you threw the first…” - he paused and lifted the pillow like it offended him - “pillow.” He then guffawed.

You stood to get off your knees. “Well I say we’re both even.”

“Right,” his lips tugged into a smirk. He turned to leave, and you moved to grab the pillow from the floor and threw it at his back. However, he moved too quickly and caught it perfectly. He tutted at you humorously.

“Goodnight.” He gave you one last look and closed your door behind him, chucking the pillow onto the bed this time.


	4. What Do You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got out of the tube station, yanked your earphones out your ear as you stomped up the steps in your Docs. You’d spent the last twenty minutes hyping yourself up.  
> Henry had Kal with him, who was sitting patiently at his feet. He was looking around, something in his eyes was sad and nervous. You took a deep breath, readying yourself to either argue your way out of a firing or to completely embarrass yourself – nothing new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i'm so shocked by how many hits i'm getting. thank you so much!! please leave any thoughts you have in the comments. enjoy the chapter! i'll be posting the final chapter on sunday 30th.  
> possible trigger warning for one character being spiked.  
> i also have a playlist on spotify inspired:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/407u7m0A23I8CZHpfLvt9l?si=DG2R-bg9QoCi6eEwNKWMJQ

The next morning, you found Henry slicing up watermelon, wielding an exceptionally long and large knife as he cut up triangular pieces. His hands fit perfectly along the handle and you couldn’t help but stare at his movements and his perfect fingers. He ditched the knife into the sink and placed the plate onto the counter before grabbing a piece for himself.

“Help yourself,” he smiled as he licked the juices off his lips. You rang a hand through your curls before reaching over for a slice. “I took Kal out for his walk this morning but I’m going to be out all afternoon, I have a bunch of meetings then I’ll be meeting my PT, so I hope you’ll be happy to take over,”

“That’s what you’re paying me for.” You nibbled at your watermelon.

Later, in the early afternoon, Henry left and you and Kal were left with each other. You decided to take him out on his evening walk whilst the sun set and rang your best friend whilst you walked the edge of Hyde Park and told her all the recent details.

“He absolutely wants you, make a move,” she said on the other end.

“I’m his dog sitter, you can’t be serious. He spends his time with gorgeous actresses and models and I’m a regular person. It's insane,” you reasoned. You weren’t used to being the voice of reason in the friendship and here you were.

“Just make a move, ask him out for a drink. You’ve not got long left and if he isn’t up for it then whatever. You don’t have to say it’s a date until he says yes… Then fuck him.”

Eventually, your best friend had somehow convinced you to flirt and maybe ask Henry out for a drink. It couldn’t hurt, surely. And how often do you get the opportunity to flirt with Henry Cavill?

By the time you arrived home, Henry was back. He was sitting in the living room and you could sense that something was off. He always seemed so open and friendly, but he didn’t even look up as you entered the house. He was stiff; what was wrong?

You got Kal settled back in and joined Henry in the living room.

“Things haven’t been going well with the studio execs and my managers and...” he sighed deeply. You wanted to put a hand on him or hug him. Something was bothering him. “Unfortunately, I’m going to need to send you home… For now.”

You thought you’d experienced heartbreak before, and despite all the fuck ups over the past couple weeks, he still wanted you around. But now he was officially sending you away. He was firing you.

You were silent as he explained that he was still going to be paying you your full wage but there was a lot going on. You didn’t completely understand but you packed the rest of your stuff that was still out and left in one of his private cars. Everything was collapsing so quickly.

You felt like tears were meant to come out your eyes, but you felt too shocked, too sad. It was meant to end eventually, but not like this.

You arrived back at home and explained to your best friend what had happened. Then you threw yourself to your bed and remained there for the next couple days. Your best friend tried to coax you out of bed. She tried to distract you. All the old tactics, but nope. You remained in that same spot – hating yourself.

After a couple days, your best friend crept to your door. “There’s a letter for you,” she said.

“I don’t care.”

“Aren’t you going to open it?”

You turned face down onto the bed. “I’m never doing anything again,” you said muffled into the pillow.

You heard a tear of paper. “It’s from Henry.”

 _Officially terminating my employment_. You groaned.

Silence.

“Do you want to read it?”

“Not particularly.”

“It says he wants to eat your pussy until you scream.” You jolted upright and your best friend laughed. “Right, now that I’ve got your attention: he’s apologising for sending you home without a real explanation and wants to meet you at Hyde Park again, Lancaster Gate side tomorrow afternoon.”

“Fuuuuuuck.” You threw yourself back onto your bed and groaned again. “He’s defo gonna fire me.”

“How did you work that one out? He wants to meet you.”

“Yeah, in public! That’s what people do when they’re firing someone or breaking up with someone so they don’t cause a scene.”

Your best friend sighed, “Bit dramatic, I doubt it. Who sends a handwritten note for that?”

You said nothing but groaned.

You’d decided that if you were never going to see him again after this then you were going to at least look cute. The next day, you curled your hair, did your make up, and chucked on a floral playsuit for the warm day ahead, then made your journey to that same gate from that very first day.

You got out of the tube station, yanked your earphones out your ear as you stomped up the steps in your Docs. You’d spent the last twenty minutes hyping yourself up.

Henry had Kal with him, who was sitting patiently at his feet. He was looking around, something in his eyes was sad and nervous. You took a deep breath, readying yourself to either argue your way out of a firing or to completely embarrass yourself – nothing new.

He said hello, once again him saying your name caused shivers to go down your shine. He motioned for you to walk and you fell into step with him. Eventually, he guided you over to a bench. Surprisingly, there weren't a lot of people around at this time.

You both went to speak at the same time; he seemed flustered for once.

“Look, I don’t want to pry but… I’ve signed all the NDAs and you seem to need someone to speak to, and if you need that then I’m here,” you said. He looked at you softly, he was leaning his elbows on his knees. He had taken Kal off his leash, who was currently chasing anything he physically could. You smiled at the sight.

Your hands were on your lap, patiently waiting for what was to come.

“It's just a complicated time… I didn’t mean to ghost you the last couple days. It's hard to try and find someone who works so well for Kal and for me, honestly. Not only that, to be able to trust someone completely and trust them with Kal and for him to trust them. These new contracts with the new studios are also making everything more difficult. And the new shoots, I can’t always take Kal. I need someone permanent.” He sighed heavily.

“You’re right… I’m so sorry I wasted your time the last two weeks.” You looked down, you’d prepared for a fight but you were defeated.

He frowned, confused. He placed his hand on top of your hand, his fingers comfortably sat on your thigh. You looked up at him.

“Maybe I’m not clear enough. You’re perfect. For us… for Kal.” He cleared his throat. You wanted to melt, you didn’t know if it was because you could feel his hold on your thigh, or the way he was looking at you, or the fact that he wanted to keep you on. “You’re the most trustworthy and reliant person I’ve dealt with in a while.”

“You've only known me for two weeks.”

“The two weeks have told me everything I need to know.” His phone beeped; he rolled his eyes and pulled it out. “Look, I’m sorry, I’m going to have to run again. You should have been paid today, I’ll be in touch. I’ll make it up to you.”

He left with a stroke to your arm and he walked back towards the direction that would lead him back to his house in Kensington.

As you walked back to the tube, you checked your bank and saw the full wage and nearly threw up. You hadn’t been paid so much for two weeks worth of work before. You messaged your best friend:

_Get ready, we’re celebrating._

When you arrived home you told your best friend everything and she squealed as you got ready. You both dressed up. You looked in the mirror at your outfit, you were wearing a pale pink satin cami dress, dusky pink heels and a diamante choker.

“We’re going to Soho!” You waved your card about as your best friend put on her heels.

She tried to reason that you shouldn’t spend your whole wage already, but you persuaded her to just enjoy the night.

So, you ended up in Brewer Street and started in a few bars before ending up in a lavish basement nightclub. You knew this was one of the few clubs that celebrities and their inner circles frequented and eyed the VIP tables to see if you could spot anyone you knew.

You were shown to your table by a host. You disappeared to order a round of shots and drinks for both you and your best friend. After a few drinks, you eventually made it to the dancefloor. A few songs had played when you looked towards the velvet rope of the VIP section and saw a very familiar frame, with those head of curls you would recognise anywhere. Surely it wasn’t Henry.

You danced your way through the crowd, close to the VIP rope cut off for privacy. He was surrounded with other recognisable faces and a few up-and-coming models. You narrowed your eyes, watching him laugh and throw back drinks.

“It doesn’t mean anything,” your best friend said in a cautious tone, shouting in your ear over the music.

“Pfft, sure it doesn’t.” You rolled your eyes

“Do you want to leave?” she asked and you shook your head.

When you turned towards the VIP section, this time Henry was looking at you. It was hard to miss you with your bright pink and purple hair. Your eyes met but you looked away. You pretended you hadn’t seen him.

“I’m going to get drinks,” you said. Your best friend sighed, making it back to your booth as you walked in the opposite direction to the bar. After a few minutes, someone had stood beside you. It was Henry.

“You celebrating?” He sounded merry, he was grinning down at you. You narrowed your eyes and ordered your drinks at the bartender who made his way over to you.

“You could say that.” Your tone was bitter, you flicked some of your hair that had fallen forward back behind your shoulder.

“I’ll pay for that fella!” Henry said to the bartender when he returned with the shots you ordered. You shook your head at Henry, leaned forward before you could get his card and you tapped yours onto the card machine. You looked Henry dead in the eye, giving a cold smile.

His eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

“Are you doing okay?” he said, concerned, leaning down to speak in your ear over the booming club music.

“I’m great, how's your night going?” You raised an eyebrow towards his table and his eyes wrinkled.

“Are you… jealous?” A smug smile had begun growing on his lips.

You began to walk away, flipping your hair, you turned back to him. “Jealous?” you laughed.

“I apologised earlier… I thought we were good now,” he shouted towards you. Something in his eyes looked almost sad.

“We’re great, Mr. Cavill.” You gave him a curt nod and disappeared back into the crowd.

Throughout the night both you and your best friend had caught the attention of a few guys, so after having them buy you drinks here and there, you made it back to the dancefloor.

Two somewhat cute but average men had turned their attention to the both of you; your best friend wasn’t interested but you found yourself dancing with one of them. The thrill of grinding on a guy just to know he wouldn’t ever get what he wanted from you gave you a rush.

“Clark Kent, 9 o’clock, and he looks angry,” your best friend leaned into your ear. You frowned at her, then looked to where you saw Henry making his way directly to you, his expression stony. It was hard to miss him even in this crowd.

“What are you doing?” He enclosed the space. Anyone who was dancing with either of you two now had disappeared.

“I’m having fun,” you said nonchalantly.

“You don’t look like it.” He grabbed your upper arm, gripping it hard, sending a thrill through you.

“You can’t tell me what to do, I’m just your dog sitter.” A growl almost escaped his lips, his teeth gritted. “Jealous, are we?” You turned his question from earlier on him, a smug smile on your own lips this time.

Henry didn’t respond, he let your arm go and went back to his booth in the back.

The average guys from earlier had found you again and you didn’t see the harm in dancing with them some more.

“Come on, hook your friend up with mine.” The guy you were dancing with had his hands on your hips as you grinded into him to the music.

“She’s really not interested, sorry,” you shrugged. He frowned and turned to his friend, saying something you can’t hear over the booming club music.

After some more dancing, you went back to your table and finished your drinks.

Suddenly, you looked at your best friend, who was half unresponsive. She looked sick. She couldn’t speak or even look directly at you.

“Come on, we’ll leave. Get you some fresh air.” You tried to comfort her, but you weren’t sure if you were trying to make her feel better or yourself as panic began to set in.

Hooking your arm through hers, you guided her out of the club as she muttered incoherently. You didn’t realise the two guys from earlier had followed you as they made their way towards you at the side of the club.

“Come on, come with us. We can look after you.” One of them tried to playfully pull you away.

“No! We’re good on our own. We can get home fine,” you reassured, pulling yourself away from his grip.

“Your friend doesn’t look so good.” The other one tried to put his arm around your best friend.

“No thank you, we’ll be fine, thanks,” you asserted again. You tried to get your phone out of your bag, but as you pulled it out, the guy who danced with you grabs it out of your hand.

“Just come with us.” The creepy guy tried to pick your best friend up, his tone was teasing.

“Please give me my phone back.” You tried not to sound panicked as you stepped towards the guy with your phone.

“Come with us then and I’ll give you it back.”

“Don’t act like a child, we don’t want to go with you,” you said, you were becoming angry. The guy backed further up the street, dangling your phone towards you. His friend was pulling your best friend from the wall.

You looked back, you felt sick and had no idea how to get out of the situation. You walked towards the guy with your phone, trying to yank your phone back, when Henry rounded the corner. He pulled the guy by his neck, pulling your phone off him and pocketing it. His face was a mix of emotions but overall, you could tell he was pissed.

“I think you need to put the girl down.” He gave one look to the creep with his arm around your best friend. They looked at Henry and murmured something as they backed off.

Henry turned to your best friend who was almost unconscious and picked her up.

“You, with me,” he commanded at you. You didn’t bother arguing with him and followed him to his private car.

“What were you thinking?” You could tell he wanted to raise his voice, but you had your best friend between you both on the backseat. You didn’t respond and looked out the window at the bustling London streets in the early hours of the morning as they turned into the quieter suburban streets of Kensington.

When you finally arrived back at his house, you somehow felt like you were arriving home. It felt right and safe and you hated it. He laid your best friend on the sofa; he checked her vitals. She had obviously been spiked but once she woke up, she’d hopefully be alright, just with a banging hangover. You watched him gently place a blanket of her.

“Kitchen,” he demanded as he strode out of the room.

As you walked into the kitchen, you noticed tonight's outfit. You’d spent so much time huffing you hadn’t noticed the shirt - it was a grey long-sleeved shirt. It fit perfectly, the shape of his arms and torso obvious around it. He had dark blue jeans and boots on. He filled the outfit out effortlessly.

“What the fuck was that?” He shut the kitchen door, he was almost shouting, seeing him like this excited you more than it should.

“What was what?” You crossed your arms and feigned innocence.

“Your behaviour tonight, that wasn’t at all you! That wasn’t normal.”

“YOU’RE not normal,” you replied, quite pathetically.

“Is there a problem here? Do you have a problem with me?” He was leaning in closer to you.

“Do YOU have a problem with ME?” you responded.

“Right, stop answering my questions with more questions.” He was frustrated, his chest heaving with anger. “What is your problem just tell me? If you’re jealous, or whatever it is?” he asked.

“Oh the ego! Just because you’re an actor doesn’t mean everyone wants to fuck you and is slobbering over you. I mean, really!”

“I don’t think everyone slobbers over me.” He was taken aback, offended even.

“Oh, you’re just like every other narcissistic actor.” You rolled your eyes, tightening your arms on your chest.

“I was with my friends tonight, I don’t understand what this attitude is about,” he said, sounding genuinely confused.

“You don’t get to come over to me dancing and tell me who I can and can't dance with.” You stepped forwards, angry, your own tone raising.

“Don’t force yourself on men who are nothing but trouble and pretend you’re having fun and want to be with them.” He tightened his hands into fists.

You narrowed your eyes at him. “You don’t know me,” you said coldly.

“Well, don’t assume that you know what I want either,” he said, his tone shifted completely now. It softened.

“What do you want then?” you huffed, your hands on your hips.

Before you knew it, his hands cupped your face and his lips crashed into yours.

You were actually winded, then you realised what was happening. Your body melted into his touch; your skin was on fire. He was basically holding you up as your legs felt like they were going to give out. Your eyes shut and you felt like you were in a dream. His lips nipped their way along your jaw and towards your neck. His stubble scratched and tickled the skin. His hands tangled into your hair making you shiver, he sighing with pleasure as he kissed you

He lifted you up onto the breakfast counter and stood between your legs. His hands had begun roaming your body ever so softly, making their way down. He was now lifting the hem of your dress further up your legs until it was completely around your hips. His hands then moved to your shoulders, gently flicking the straps of your dress down your arms, the dress slightly falling revealing half your lace peach coloured bra. Then he returned to your thighs, kneading the soft skin along your curves.

Soft moans escaped your lips. His hands were now gripping onto your hips, your pelvis grinding against him. You felt his arousal in his trousers push against you and felt your face go red as your body responded to him.

“You’re drunk, we’re both drunk,” you said, pushing your hand on his shoulders. He pulled back. You ached for his touch again but found yourself saying, “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Why not? I want you. Do you not want to…” he paused and looked at you, confusion swept over his face.

“No, believe me… I really do, but I work for you Henry. It’s not going to work, and we’ve both been drinking,” you reasoned.

“You’re right.” He sighed and nodded, despite the fact he seemed completely sober compared to you, stepping away and helping you down from the counter. He straightened out your dress, gently lifting the straps back onto your shoulders.

“Your room is still set up for you,” he said, leaning against the counter. He was almost as breathless as you were.

“I’ll stay down here but… Thank you.” You looked up at him. “But I will be taking this,” you said, reaching into the pocket of his trousers and slowly taking your phone out. You bit your lip as your eyes met. His blue eyes bore into yours as you backed out of the kitchen. You could still feel his gaze on you as you returned to the living room. From the sofa, you watched him pass the living room and head up the stairs.

You looked back at your best friend, who was sleeping normally, her chest rising and dropping seemingly healthy. You thought you could feel someone’s eyes on you and looked back to the doorway, but Henry had already disappeared upstairs.

Then finally your eyes began to drift close.


	5. I'm Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tried to swallow or breathe but found both felt impossible. It was like someone had poured concrete down your throat. “Are you still drunk?” it came out like a whisper.  
> He laughed darkly. “No, I wasn’t drunk to begin with,” he stated. He was so close you could feel his breath on your cheek. You felt paralyzed as he leant forward, you were pretty sure he was going to kiss you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so since wednesday we hit 1000 reads which is insane. thank you so much for for your support. i hope you enjoy this final part as its all been leading up to this!  
> here's the link to the playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/407u7m0A23I8CZHpfLvt9l?si=jCkD5J79QH-2eTEJGzPLZg

A few hours later, you awoke. It was still dark with the sun rising, turning the sky a dark blue. You felt disgusting, still in your clothes and make up from last night, so you went to go to the ensuite on the third floor - your ensuite.

When you rose the stairs you saw the door open to Henry’s combined office and game room, one of the few rooms you hadn’t yet entered. You thought of the bathroom and what he had said the other day. You saw Henry now changed and into a t-shirt (that hugged his arms perfectly) and joggers with a beer bottle sat on the table beside him.

You approached the doorway and he noticed you. He paused whatever he was doing and turned in his office chair. He beckoned you over and you stepped towards him.

The liquid courage had left your body, but you were still feeling tipsy, probably not helped by your lack of sleep. The embarrassment was now hanging over your head as the anxiety of last night settled in the pit of your stomach.

“I should apologise.” You looked down shamefully.

He stood up, closing the gap between you, and shook his head. He lifted your chin with his thumb and forefinger.

“You don’t need to apologise for anything… Maybe I didn’t make myself clear,” he breathed, leaning down ever so slightly, closing you in. “I don’t feel apologetic about anything. I want you in every way I possibly can. I want you to know that.”

You tried to swallow or breathe but found both felt impossible. It was like someone had poured concrete down your throat. “Are you still drunk?” it came out like a whisper.

He laughed darkly. “No, I wasn’t drunk to begin with,” he stated. He was so close you could feel his breath on your cheek. You felt paralyzed as he leant forward, you were pretty sure he was going to kiss you again.

Then you heard the small voice of your best friend shouting your name, followed by the noises of Kal fussing.

The dark look that was in Henry’s eyes disappeared quickly and you turned and ran down the stairs, Henry just behind you.

Even though Kal had previously met your best friend, he was causing a ruckus and your best friend looked confused and like a mess.

“Why am I in Henry Cavill’s living room?” she asked. Her eyes darted between you and Henry, the height difference was ridiculous, you thought. You could feel how close he was, and she gave you the look of ‘what is happening here’.

You explained the night to her as she downed a glass of water. Henry remained mainly quiet as he watched you both talk from the dining table.

“God, I need to get home,” she said. You nodded and opened your phone, ready to order a taxi. Henry looked at you, it looked like he wanted to say something, but he was still silent.

“Let me order you one of my private cars,” he finally said, standing up. He’d pulled out his phone.

“Sure, thank you!” your best friend piped up. You gave her a side eye.

You both walked into the hallway as Henry let you know that the car was coming up the road. “You’re not coming with me,” your best friend whispered.

“What are you talking about?” you half whispered, you were practically shouting though.

“You need to stay here and sort your… shit out.” She motioned at you and wagged her eyebrows. You narrowed your eyes. “You’re staying and I’m going. Have fun.”

You walked her down the steps and watched as she got into the black car. She blew you a sarcastic kiss and you mouthed ‘fuck you’.

You turned back towards the entranceway and saw Henry leaning against the doorframe. You sighed deeply; a broad smile was settling on his lips.

“I knew you’d stay.” He turned back towards his hallway, holding the door open as you ascended the steps up to him.

“No, you didn’t,” you huffed. You crossed your arms as you stood in the hallway.

“You’ve got some bits here that you left in the washing machine from last week… If you want to shower.”

“Do I look that bad?” you laughed sardonically.

“No, but if your friend was feeling bad, I can’t imagine you’re feeling… fresh.” He scratched his head almost nervously.

“What did I leave then?” you said, defeated.

“Underwear mostly.” He seemed to be fighting a grin and your cheeks flushed. “You can borrow one of my shirts.”

He went into his room and brought out a large button-down shirt and a large bath towel and brought them up to the guest room with you. You turned to him awkwardly and he laughed.

“Right… I’ll be downstairs when you’re done.” He left the room and you went into the ensuite and thanked yourself for not packing and taking home the toiletries that you’d brought for the two weeks.

When you finally finished cleaning off your makeup, scrubbing your teeth and somehow brushing through the matted mop of your wet hair, you dressed and made your way downstairs. You quickly threw your damp hair into plaits again and mentally prepared yourself for the awkward conversation that was about to take place.

You stood in the doorway of the living room. You could see Kal had now gone into the kitchen and was napping in his bed. You started to feel extremely bare in just Henry’s shirt.

“We should talk,” he said. He nodded to the sofas and you followed, sitting opposite from him.

“About what?” you feigned ignorance.

“You know what about.” You kept up your act. Then the smile - the practically predatory one from the other week you thought you’d imagined - spread across his lips. “I know that every time I’m near you, you hold your breath. I see the blush that runs to your cheeks whenever we touch,” he breathed. He moved his hand above your skin, you could just barely feel it, and then he withdrew as just on call your cheeks flushed.

“That proves nothing,” you said, raising an eyebrow. Then he gently placed his hand on your thigh, his fingers agonisingly slowly moving further up, goosebumps meeting his touch. Your body betraying your self control.

“Okay, what about you then, if you know that’s how I react?” You were trying to turn the interrogation onto him, but he just looked at you calmly, his blue eyes pierced into you and the heterochromia in his eye had your entranced.

“I find you absolutely intoxicating,” he said honestly, “I love that the things you care about get you worked up in the most passionate way. I love speaking to you. I love how pure you can be, and I adore watching you with Kal.”

You exhaled and he chuckled, but it was so soft it was barely audible. You threw his hand away and stood up.

“Stop playing games, this is insane!” You were frustrated in every sense of the word.

“I’m not playing games, and this isn’t insane.” He sat back, crossing a leg. You began pacing back and forth. He watched you.

“This is insane, you’re Henry Cavill!” You were manic now. He was laughing, you sighed and threw your hands to your face. “Even you think that it's ridiculous,” you said, like he had proved your point.

He shook his head. “Just because I’m an actor, doesn’t mean I can’t have certain feelings toward my dog sitter.” He stood up then and gently held your wrists, stopping you from pacing. He was looking at you intensely.

“I’m running out of reasons,” you whispered. He didn’t stop looking at you and leaned down.

“Reasons for what?” he asked, enclosing the space between you.

Henry’s hands ran up your arms, then he placed one hand on your waist, and another gently held your face. He didn’t give you time to speak again. He leant down and kissed your lips; it was softer than last night. It was more passionate though, and slow. He took his time and you kissed him back. You sighed into him and accepted your fate.

You combed your hands through his hair and heard him groan into your mouth. He nipped your lips and you opened your mouth, both your tongues danced around each other.

He then pulled you backwards with him back towards the sofa. He sat down and had you on his lap. His hands now roamed up your torso and found their way to your breasts, he pawed them and then grabbed them. His mouth now had begun an ascent down your neck, his teeth nipped at the curve of your breast. You blushed, feeling the wetness blossoming below, the thought flustered you that he would eventually feel that part of you.

Like he could read your mind and sense your overthinking, he said “stop thinking.” It sounded like he was almost scolding you, but you could feel his lips were smiling against your skin.

His hands moved fast as he unbuttoned his shirt that you were wearing, and he exhaled at the sight of you with the shirt fully unbuttoned. He played with the straps on your shoulders.

“You’re gorgeous,” he breathed, a hand playfully tugged at your plaits and individually loosened them sending shivers throughout your whole body.

As he returned to kiss your collarbone, he’d now alternated between kisses and licks and was making his way down your cleft. His hands moved to your back and unclasped your bra, you shrugged off the shirt as he pulled off your bra and discarded it. He teased your nipple with his tongue, the other in his palm. You leaned your head back in pleasure and moaned. By this point, you were grinding against his muscled thigh, you could feel your clit swelling. The pleasure of the pressure he was applying to your breasts and the friction against his thigh overwhelming you.

He abruptly pulled away, tutting devilishly. “How long have you been like this?” Then one hand crawled up your inner thigh, he ever so gently tapped at your underwear. You gasped. He grinned.

“Please,” you begged, as you pressed down on his growing bulge.

He shook his head then, curls falling forward, a wicked look in his eyes. “Stand up,” he ordered simply. 

You did as he said, you began to feel extremely insecure, you crossed your arms over what you could cover, he shook one finger ‘no’ and you dropped your arms.

He very slowly and gently swiped a finger over your underwear, the pad of his finger caressing across your labia, and your hips bucked at the air. He laughed in response.

He did this a few more times – teasing you – before hooking his fingers into the waistband of the underwear and pulled them down. You felt the cold air hit your nerves and you whined.

“Look at me,” he said, the dark look was on his face again. You looked down at his eyes as he lifted a finger to your clit, as he circled it you threw your head back. You didn’t notice he’d raised his hand until it had come down onto the skin of your ass cheeks and made an audible noise, you stepped forwards with the force.

“Look at me,” he snapped. He continued to tease your clit, he pulled you towards him with a hand firmly on your hip, scooting toward so you were stood between his legs, you could clearly see he was hard and gulped at the size of him. He kissed down your navel and moved so quick to his knees, you had no time to prepare for when his tongue swiped along your labia.

Your nerve endings were wrecked from the teasing that the full contact of his tongue made you almost howl.

You inhaled deeply, trying to concentrate on your legs not completely giving out. Moans continued to escape you as his tongue invaded you, his fingers applying more pressure to your clit.

“Hen-Henry,” you sighed, “I’m gonna...” You couldn’t finish your sentence.

“Come for me.” He continued to penetrate you with his tongue as your toes curled in on the rug and leaned forward, your hands on his shoulders for support as the relief of the orgasm flooded you, every inch of skin felt on fire.

He stood up, a smile on his lips that was pretty much the definition of the cat who got the cream.

“We’re not done here yet.” He kissed you, you could taste the remnants of your orgasm on his lips.

“Good,” a sly smile on your lips, as his hands began to tease you along your waist, down to your hips and back up to your breasts.

This time you moved, you pulled his sweatpants down ever so slightly, freeing his cock from his underpants. You swallowed, the size of it, you hadn’t ever seen anything like it. You slowly moved your hands up and down his length and this time he was groaning into your mouth.

You moved onto your knees and you licked the tip, the precum coming with it. He moved to sit down, and you leant forwards, leaning your elbows on his thighs as you teased his head with a few licks, then you licked the length of his dick. A throaty groan escaping his lips as he watched your every movement.

His hand fisted your hair into a ponytail and you felt yourself becoming wet again as he pushed your head further. You took this as a sign and slowly sucked on the head, moving further and further you slowly found the head of his dick hitting the back of your throat. Then you found a good rhythm, not too slow, but enough. His groans became hoarser and you could tell he was becoming impatient as his dick twitched in your mouth.

Then his hands took control as he pushed your head down on him, harder further, back up and down again. He sped up faster, you could feel it almost choking you and moaned onto the head of his dick. Another groan. He lifted your head off; he wiped the saliva from the sides of your mouth.

“Not yet,” he said, another tut and he lifted you up and back over his lap, he gave no warning as he lined up his dick to your entrance and brought you down. You shrieked with pain and pleasure as he completely filled you. It was searing and you loved it; your heart was beating so fast you thought it would implode.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he groaned into you as he trailed his tongue from your neck to the curve of your breast, teasing your nipple.

Your fingers tangled into his curls, one hand gripping onto his shoulder. You breathed heavily, as he motioned your hips up and down. His hand moved to your thigh where his finger began to tap at your clit again, his other hand moved up from your hip and now was holding your neck in almost a chokehold. You thought you were going to explode.

“Please, Henry… let me…”

He shook his head. He unsheathed himself from you. Making you feel empty without him inside you.

He stood up and carried you to his bedroom. You wheezed; it was huge. The biggest queen-sized bed you’d ever seen. The room looked like just the guest room you’d been staying in, except a lot bigger with more furniture and his personal touches of photos and memorabilia.

He stood you up, next to the bed.

“Bend over for me,” he asked, and you turned for him. He bent you over, and you placed your hands on the mattress, his hands roamed down from your hips to your hands and thighs. He kneaded the skin so gently. You felt his breath between your legs, his fingers pulled you apart and you sucked your breath in.

“So eager.” You could hear his wicked tone; you closed your eyes tightly.

You fanned your fingers out, trying to prepare for whatever he was going to do next. He was full of surprises.

He stood up again, teasing your clit and entrance with the head of his penis. Swiping it along, gathering the wetness that was at this point dripping down to your thighs.

This time he very slowly entered you and you gripped the bedsheets. He pulled you back towards him, his chest pressed against your back. One hand lifted your leg onto the side of the bed, and another kneaded your breast.

You could feel your next orgasm coming already, his fingers found their way to your clit and applied pressure. His was close, too, you could tell. His thrusts became faster, harder and less controlled. He muttered dirty words into your ear. His hand moved from your chest and now had pulled your face sideways so he could see your face, his fingers gripped at your chin, sure to leave marks.

“I’ve been wanting you like this for so long.” His voice was almost a growl.

"Mr Cavill," You whimpered as his grip holding onto you became tighter and he snarled in response, you expected to be bruised everywhere after this. He thrusted a few more times, hard. The sound of nothing but skin against skin in the room. Then you felt his last brutal thrusts. You gasped and almost fell forward with the impact.

He was breathing heavily, he continued to pump the last few spurts from him, until he went soft. You were limp in his strong arms, your senses overwhelmed.

His clutch on you loosened, he turned you around and picked you up in his arms and took you into his bathroom. The remnants of his cum began to trickle down your leg and you giggled – you couldn’t tell if you were in shock or if what just happened was real.

Then you noticed that he took you through a door in the room. He had this door direct to his bathroom the whole time.

He placed you down in the walk-in shower and turned on the waterfall showerhead as it covered both your bodies. You were both silent for a minute. You admired the curves of all his muscles - he was perfectly chiselled from marble.

“You had that door the entire time,” you said simply as Henry poured soap onto your shoulders.

“I liked the chance that I’d see you on your way to bed,” he smiled, that classic, charming smile.

“Am I that irresistible?” you joked.

“Well, yes you are,” he said amusingly, he softly planted a kiss onto your forehead. He now had the softest flannel you’d ever felt and was gently cleaning you up.

“What is this?” you mumbled and looked down as he was now leaning down and lathering up your legs. He was silent as he finished cleaning you.

He finished cleaning himself and rinsed you both. He then led you back out of the shower. He dried you off too and then wrapped a bathrobe that was way too big for you round you. He nodded back towards his bedroom.

You sat on the edge of the bed and he joined you. You were both silent for too long.

He finally broke the silence. “What do you want it to be?”

“You can’t ask me that… Two days ago I was just your dog sitter.” You sighed heavily. He moved a hand to the small of your back and you found yourself leaning into his shoulder.

He then moved, so he was half laid, half leaning against his headboard. He patted beside him and you joined him.

That was when Kal came running into the room and leapt onto the bed. Henry almost roared with laughter as he ruffled his fur.

“Come on Pig, now’s not the time.”

You frowned playfully at Henry as you stroke along Kal’s back. “Listen, without him, neither of us would be here.”

Henry was half in a bear hug with Kal when he looked at you. “You’re very right,” he smiled, and it was like sunshine. Then he leant over towards you, lifting your chin ever so lightly and placing a light kiss on your lips.

You drew in a breath. “That’s not fair.”

“Why isn’t it?” Henry asked. You remained silent. You found yourself unable to give an answer, so you didn’t.

Kal laid on the floor beside the bed. You were now laid on Henry’s chest, his arm wrapped protectively over your shoulder, his fingers very slowly combing through the strands of your hair. His chest had begun slowly rising, you looked up at his face. His eyes were closed, his eyelashes casting a shadow on his cheeks. He looked perfectly peaceful.

“I think I’m falling for you,” you whispered. You closed your eyes as you relaxed into Henry’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“I _am_ falling for you,” Henry said. You opened your eyes, his were still closed, but a ghost of a smile was on his lips as you both drifted to sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before writing this within a weekend i hadn't written anything in about 4 years and had never completed any fics that had more than 1 chapter so its reminded me how much i loved writing and missed it. sadly it is the end but i have been thinking of doing alternative endings/versions apart of a collection within this fic so please let me know if you'd like to read that! again, thank you to anyone who's read it, left a kudos and commented. to see the support and response has been truly amazing.


	6. Bonus Chapter Coming! Update!

So this isn't obviously a bonus chapter but I am currently half way through writing one and I'm hoping to have it up very very soon!! Enola Holmes gave us some inspiration so expect a little extra angst and smut coming very soon! I promised that I eventually would possibly add some more chapters or alternate versions. it will be a bonus/epilogue style chapter. Thank you for all the support and for those that are still reading and I will see you all very soon with extra content :)


	7. Bonus Chapter: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked at the clock, it was almost midday and he nodded, smirking. “You’re right.” You placed the baguette down on the plate as you felt oil and sauce make it’s way to the side of your mouth and you hurried to grab a piece of kitchen roll however before you could clean yourself up like the child you were, Henry had tilted your head and wiped away the smudge on your lips. Your jaw fell as his eyes darkened and he licked the mess from his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i first started writing this it was because of some dumb idea i had with my best friend(who edited the first 5 chapters perfectly). i did not expect it to go as far as it did and i didn't expect to upload it or get the amount of kudos/reads. its been amazing. thank you all so much!!
> 
> this chapter hasn't been beta'd or edited so any mistakes i apologise in advance!

“We cannot do this again.” you were both laid naked, you were breathing heavy coming down from another orgasm. You couldn’t remember what round you were on, but the sun seemed to be setting now and the orange glow in the room had you yawning.

You were laid flat and henry leaned up on his arms, you sighed.

“I say there’s about a dozen times that argue we can…” his tone was playful and his hands gently stroked the skin of your arms and you sat up and moved, grabbing the robe from earlier. You shook your head; he raised that eyebrow of his like he did so often. His playful smile had now disappeared.

“I work for you and as much as this is…its not a regular occurrence. I need a job and you have better things to be doing.”

You heard him sigh as you left the room and went downstairs.

“I have a feeling you’ve already made your mind up.” He was following close behind and you sped into the kitchen to the drier to find last night’s clothes.

 _A walk of shame, at least they were clean_. You’d returned home in much worse states.

“I don’t want to ruin this opportunity Henry and I don’t see how it can work. You’re insanely famous and I’m your dog sitter. Just face it couldn’t work.”

He was silent but something about his face said he didn’t agree but he did not argue. He respected you and if this was your decision then so be it. So, you stepped into the bathroom, your bathroom. The one on the third floor. you threw on the dress and heels.

“I’ll book you a car.” You nodded grabbing your bag.

“Am I scheduled for this weekend still?” he nodded; his eyes narrowed. “I’ll still be in town but yes, I’ll need someone for Kal while I close up these deals and contracts.”

It was weird that only moments ago you’d been hearing him screaming your name and now you were speaking like it hadn’t happened. A voice inside told you, you were doing the right thing, but you missed his arms around you already.

When you returned home, your best friend looked at you. She raised her eyebrow, clearly not expecting you home this soon or maybe at all.

“So, what happened…” she patted the seat beside her on the sofa and you threw yourself down and gave her every detail.

“Are you insane?!” she was almost shouting; you closed your eyes. “Henry Cavill, superman, the Witcher. Recently sherlock Holmes. Possibly could make you his girlfriend or at least his regular fuck buddy and you said no so you could look after his dog?”

“Well now you say it like that. We need the money and I don’t want it to go wrong.”

“You don’t know that it would.” You gave her a pointed look, needing not to remind her whatever happened when you encountered anyone male. It was shocking that this had even happened. It was fun and interesting and new but keeping a job was the responsible thing to do, you reasoned.

After a week of your best friend constantly bringing up Henry and how much you were making a mistake it finally came to returning to his house for the weekend. Friday evening you made you way to what was becoming your favourite part of London, exiting the tube station closest to his house, you strolled with your headphones in.

You knocked knowing he was in, preferring rather than using the spare key he’d left. You adjusted your backpack with changes of clothes for the weekend whilst you stayed and heard Henry inside climb down the stairs as he came toward the door. He was topless, his hair damp and in grey jogging bottoms. You couldn’t help but give him the onceover, you drank in his appearance. Every time you looked at him, he looked more like a Greek god.

“Sorry, just finished working out.” He stepped aside to let you in. The scent of his soap enveloped your senses. You were flustered again and already sweating.

You glanced at Henry once more and decided to turn you attentions to who actually needed and deserved it, you tried to convince yourself as you squatted down and ruffled the fur of the Akita, his lopsided smile greeting you.

“He misses you when you’re gone,” Henry said matter of fact, you turned to look at him at the wrong moment, he was running a hand through the curls of his damp hair. The muscles in his biceps tensed every so slightly as he moved, and you gulped. Your mouth felt drier than a desert.

“Right I’ll get settled then carry on with Kal’s routine then shall I, whilst you do…” you paused and gestured aimlessly at him.

Henry gave you a warm smile in response, a small nod and he stepped up the stairs to his office. You weren’t sure what he was doing in there. The romantic in your head was wondering if he had any actual work to do and that maybe he just wanted you to be around, the sceptic and cynic shut that down immediately.

You dumped your bag back in your room, something felt too familiar. This house shouldn’t have started to feel homelike but it was and you couldn’t deny it.

You returned to the kitchen and found Kal napping and saw Henry at the stove, that familiar stove. Your breath hitched in your throat as you looked at him from the back. You were remembering the previous time you were stood there together.

He had changed now, a soft cotton long sleeved shirt. You coughed to alert him of your presence.

“Dinner?” He grinned and you wanted to melt on the spot.

“You didn’t have to make me dinner, I assumed you were busy this week.” Your tone was instantly suspicious and accusatory. A soft laugh was his response.

“I am but I always have time for dinner.” You scowled, looking at Kal’s food bowl, a few remains were still there letting you know he’d been recently fed.

“and you’ve fed Kal,”

“Two birds, one stone.” Henry said simply, he opened the oven door and you smelled a mix of herbs and spices.

“What’s the point in me being here?”

“Well I’m going to be very busy eventually.” You hmphed out loud.

You sat in silence as he finished off cooking and plated up. Watching his every move, every muscle that moved as his arms went to stir or add ingredients.

You watched as his turned, a spoon in his hand with some of what he was cooking. He walked round the counter as you half turned in the bar stool. Your eyes met and he didn’t need to speak, your mouth was already slightly open as he placed the spoon in your mouth. You licked the food off, his lips were slightly apart as he watched you. Your eyes closed as you tasted the sauces and gave a noise of satisfaction. When you opened your eyes, he was smiling so much you could see his teeth. It was almost animalistic.

He returned to cooking and then finally plated up for the both of you. Kal had departed the kitchen and probably made his way to the fireplace in the living room.

You joined Henry at the wooden table. He opened the cabinet that kept all the spirits.

“What will you be drinking tonight?” his voice was playful as he pretended to be a maitre’d.

“Jack Daniels,” you said simply. You’d vowed after the previous week to never drink again but you never kept that promise and you wouldn’t get through this night without something to help you relax.

He poured you both a drink and you almost downed the whole glass when he set it down beside you. his eyebrow raised with intrigue. You concentrated your efforts on eating, after a few minutes you saw him across from you put down his fork and leant ever so slightly as his hands went to twirl the end of your plait around his index finger.

You looked down at his fingers, the slender shape of them. You weren’t sure there wasn’t a part of him that just wasn’t perfect. You licked your lips, as you looked up at Henry whose stare was on you again. You could feel it and the blood felt like it was draining from the rest of your body and making its way to your head. He made a noise that almost sounded between a sigh and a groan, he moved his finger and thumb to your chin as he tilted your face. You felt like the world had stopped. Then he blinked and let go. You realised then you’d been holding your breath as you tried to steady yourself.

“I have a few meetings tomorrow…” he finally said.

“Well I’ll sort Kal out. It’s what I’m being paid for.” You tried to feign like he didn’t affect you at all, but you knew you were lying, and you knew he did too as you attempted to save face.

“I should probably go to bed then…early morning.” You cleared your throat as you stood, taking your plate to the farmhouse sink. You could feel Henry behind you as he leaned forwards, his chest pressing into your back and your memory wandered to the last time he had you pressed into his chest.

“Goodnight…” His voice was so quiet, it was almost a whisper. You turned round and he gave you one last look, his eyes wandering to your lips before he turned and walked into the hallway and made his way up the stairs, Kal not far behind.

You took a deep breath and after hearing the door of his bedroom shut you sped up the stairs – looking to avoid any more awkward situations where you would inevitably end up flustered.

You texted your best friend and made sure this time it was her. She didn’t respond.

So much help you are, you sighed to yourself as you laid awake. You weren’t sure what the time was by the time sleep came for you but you know it can’t have been long before your alarm because as your phone awoke you. you felt like shit.

You stepped into the shower and turned it on freezing cold to prepare you for the day ahead. Brushing out the waves from your plaits yesterday, you shoved half of it up so your fringe was out of the way and pulled a pair of leggings and a crop top on as you met Kal in the living room.

He followed you to the kitchen as he patiently waited for his food to be poured into his bowl and then devoured it in moments.

You in the meantime had heard nothing from Henry and could not decide whether you were glad about it as you sipped on Chai tea. You gulped the rest of your tea as Kal licked his bowl up and you got his lead ready.

You opened the door, the morning air hitting you in the face. Scrunching your nose you patted your pockets making sure you had your phone and keys as you turned to lock the front door you turned to walk down the steps.

“Come on then fella,” you grinned at Kal as he began almost galloping. You turned the corner on the road and found yourself colliding with someone.

“Shit,” Henry looked at you as you stepped back.

“Is your chest made of a bulletproof vest.” Henry chuckled, stepping towards you his hand lifted your head.

“You good?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I should look where I go…” you reprimanded yourself, he shook his head. Henry’s smile was infectious, and it made you want to smile right back.

“I was in my own world, its not your fault. Least its me.” He checked you over like he could have given you a concussion and then let go, giving you your space. He kneeled to Kal.

You looked at his outfit, a loose vest, running shorts and shoes. He had a pair of earphones that were now hanging over his shoulders. The curls that framed his face were dripping sweat and his forehead had a glistening glow. “You’re up early…” you said, you weren’t sure if this was early for him but it definitely was for you and you had not expected to see him out on the street running.

“Couldn’t sleep. Running can be relaxing…it’s good to take my mind off things.” He stood back up, rolling his neck, and looked you dead in the eyes. You wanted to ask what the things on his mind were but instead you gestured towards Hyde Park.

“I’ll be finishing off Kal’s walk then.” He grinned and stepped aside, jogging back up his street. You watched and appreciated every part of his body as it moved so gracefully.

“Kal it can’t happen again, it wouldn’t work.” You started to reason, he looked up at you, tilting his head in confusion.

You sighed as you walked for the next hour and finally as Kal seemed to wind down and made your return to the house. The entire time you brain spiralled thinking about Henry, the way he’d looked at you, but you could not let yourself for something that was not real. He was clearly in the middle of a dry spell to must want to come to you for a fuck. No one ever feels the same way you do about them, you chastised yourself, this is all in your head.

You checked your phone, no response. You felt completely alone as you spiralled and no outlet to give you advice.

You threw off your denim jacket onto the coat hook by the doors as Kal went took his favourite bone and went to entertain himself. You paused as you heard the power shower in Henry’s bathroom and sped up both staircases to the top floor into your room.

You changed out of the leggings and put on a loose t shirt dress. The weather lately had shifted as it descended into September and each day differed between being boiling hot and chilly. You could smell Autumn coming.

At some point Henry must have left his bathroom because you could no longer hear the water running but you hadn’t seen him as you made your way to the kitchen to make a late breakfast. You inspected the fridge and pantry and eventually pulled out a baguette and began to cook some bacon – probably the fanciest bacon you’d seen. It had not an inch of fat on it.

As you finished almost cremating your bacon, Henry appeared dressed smartly. He had a pair of trousers, loafers, and a cotton shirt. You made a note to not gawk.

“Morning again,”

“I guess you could say afternoon.” You bluntly replied, biting into your sandwich he stepped forwards and Kal appeared at both of your feet.

He looked at the clock, it was almost midday and he nodded, smirking. “You’re right.” You placed the baguette down on the plate as you felt oil and sauce make it’s way to the side of your mouth and you hurried to grab a piece of kitchen roll however before you could clean yourself up like the child you were, Henry had tilted your head and wiped away the smudge on your lips. Your jaw fell as his eyes darkened and he licked the mess from his fingers.

“I’ll be out all day I have a lot of contracts to close up,” he sighed like he had not just done what he had. Then he petted Kal, said his goodbyes and left.

You didn’t manage to finish the sandwich.

It was safe to say you’d spent most of the day trying to distract yourself. You’d surfed Netflix, Prime and every other streaming service that existed. You laid on the sofa, Kal had originally been sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace but now had made his way out to the back garden – you had opened the back doors to let in some air as the afternoon had warmed up from the chilly morning.

You couldn’t get this morning out of your head, the run and then the way he had swiped along your lips. You touched the side of your mouth then your fingers swirled at the skin on your thigh and you closed your eyes. Remembering the way Henry had touched you and teased you. Then your eyes snapped open and you slapped your own hand away and shook your head.

When the sun had begun to set in the early evening, Henry walked through the door. You were sat in the living room and had decided to order a pizza instead of cook. You saw Henry walk by the living room but then he saw you and he back tracked.

He seemed fed up and tired, “mind if I join?” you were half way through a mouthful as you pulled half a crust from your mouth you shook your head and made an inaudible noise. He threw off his jacket and threw it onto the back of the sofa. You stood up, grabbing your empty glass.

“Drink?”

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back and nodded. He said nothing else and you decided he might need a drink and so you poured him a large glass of whiskey and one for yourself but mixing in a dash of pepsi.

When you returned he had helped himself to a slice and he smiled apologetically, “I hope you don’t mind.” You laughed.

“Of course not. You’ve made me enough dinners; I hoped you’d be home anyway.” You admitted.

“Hoped?” He raised an eyebrow and you wanted to roll your eyes at yourself.

“Well yes. I couldn’t eat all this by myself…” you tried to save the situation and gestured at the boxes of sides. You knew full well you could eat the whole thing by yourself.

“I mean I’ve eaten double this by myself, so it doesn’t seem like a lot to me.” He eyed you, trying to see through your lie. You had no response for that and so remained silent as he finished the rest of the slice and he licked the sauce from his fingers. You both continued to finish your food in silence, a tension in the air.

You both carried the empty boxes into the kitchen to bin, you looked as Kal was sat in his bed – fast asleep and snoring.

“Pig,” Henry muttered to no one in particular. His tone was filled with love though you could tell, and it killed you how amazing their bond was.

He then turned his attention onto you. “Want to join me for a few drinks?” this time no voice in your head stopped you from saying yes and so you ended up sitting together in the living room sharing a bottle of Jack Daniels.

“It’s just so tiring the contracts, when one studio wants you in one location for filming and then another studio needs you in another part of the world at the same time.” He refilled his glass and you sighed.

“I can’t imagine, you must feel like you’re being pulled in several directions at once.” You leaned closer to him, you looked at him, his eyebrow knitted with worry.

“You could say that.” He took a big gulp.

He leaned forward then, making you even closer. Silence again fell between you both as you just looked at each other. You felt warm and fuzzy and relaxed for the first time since you’d left Henry’s bed.

“Why are you denying what you feel?” Henry finally said. Your breath hitched in your throat; you hadn’t expected him to say that.

“I don’t…know what-” you stuttered and flustered.

“Don’t act innocent, I was there in my bed that night.” He interrupted you. You didn’t know what to say or even if you could. He leaned closer, just short of your lips touching. “Tell me you don’t want this.”

You sighed, shaking your head. “I can’t.”

With that he pressed his lips softly to yours. He was asking for permission to touch you; you pushed into him and gave him the response he wanted. The one you wanted. He moved his hands, one cradled the back of your neck, the other on your waist. Your kisses became hungrier and you both groaned as he pushed you further into the sofa, his hand travelling from your waist to your thigh, his fingers dancing along the skin of your outer thigh. Goosebumps rose on every inch of your skin and you felt Henry smile as he moved to kiss along your jaw and neck. His teeth nibbling at the skin.

You put your arms around his shoulders, travelling down his shoulder feeling every muscle as you reached the hem of his shirt and tossing it away. He moved you both and now you were on his lap.

Now you could feel he was hard through his trousers as it pressed between your legs. His fingers were still teasing the skin getting closer and closer to your wet spot.

“Oh darling,” he groaned. He teased your entrance through your underwear feeling your arousal. Henry threw your t-shirt dress off leaving you in your bralette and soaked underwear.

He paused then and leaned back and looked you up and down taking in your whole silhouette. He trailed his fingers along your curves so gently you could barely feel it. His hands moved back to the straps of your bralette and he flicked them off your shoulders as they hung off your arms, he licked his lips.

“Stand.” He said sternly. You followed his order and he towered over you as he stood up too. In one move he unclasped your bralette and slowly freed your breasts – he circled you and watched you. Then he stopped in front of you.

He reached round to the bun that you had shoved your hair into and now he untwirled it and fisted your hair, pulling your head back, not too harshly but enough you were straining to look up at him. You sighed contentedly and he kissed you. As your tongues danced around each other he finally bit your bottom lip whilst his hands massaged your breasts, playing with the nub of your nipples. You moaned as he did so.

One hand returned to teasing the area of your soaked underwear as he ducked to your breast and he teased your nipple with his mouth. He lightly swiped your areola with his tongue as the skin puckered and goosebumps rose to meet his soft lips.

“You’re completely undone,” he said sounding extremely self-satisfied as your moans had now started to become whines. “and I’m not even finished yet.”

“Please…” you didn’t want to start begging already but you needed to feel him. He tutted playfully then you felt him press two fingers against your labia. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of your underwear, and he helped you step out of it. He kneeled to the floor as he concentrated a finger onto your clit, his mouth peppering kisses along your navel.

He alternated pressure as the bud of your clit became harder and the nerves became more sensitive. Your hands pressed into his shoulder for support and your fingers began to dig into the muscles along his shoulder blades. Then he increased his pace and pressure, it was clear what he wanted from you.

“If you carry on I’m going to…to…” His fingers felt like heaven and you were incapable of finishing a sentence.

“To cum? That’s the intention.” His voice was filled with mischief as you felt yourself reaching your climax when suddenly you felt him lick along your entrance. His tongue then began to penetrate you as his fingers played with your clit and you yelled out for him to let you orgasm.

“Cum on my mouth,” he gently said as he felt you tighten, and you released all over his hand and tongue.

Your face felt on fire and you’re sure it probably looked like one. He gently brought you back to the sofa where he placed you on his lap, his hands massaged your asscheeks before he swiftly slapped one cheek, then the other. You squealed in shock.

“That’s for making me wait to let me do that to you again,” your mouth was agape. He soothed the skin before he landed one hard slap one more time, “and that one is because you enjoyed it,” he grinned devilishly, and you leaned towards him to kiss him.

Your hand reached between you both to the extreme hard on he had. You unzipped his fly and button and freed the almost intimidating dick from its restraints.

“Are you ready for me this time?” he chuckled, and you remembered how he had shocked you last time. “You took it so well,” you remembered the way it had hurt but it felt so good. You nodded tentatively.

He guided himself towards your folds, he teased you with the head of his cock against your sensitive skin and you felt the wetness inside meeting the head of him. He had a hand firmly on your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck, and you leaned your foreheads together and you nodded silently. He filled you with him entirely and you wheezed as you got used to him being inside you. Then he began to move inside you, your hand grabbed a handful of his curls as he moved you slowly up and down back onto himself. He slowly increased the pace as he had a hand palming a breast.

“Fuck…” he muttered as his own eyes glazed over with pleasure. He moved then and lifted you off him as he flipped you, pressing you into the sofa, he entered you from behind, you felt him wrap his hand around your neck, he pulled your hips up into the air as he slammed himself back and forth into you. Again, he was losing control and his thrusts began to become less precise as he leaned down to you and whispering into your ear. Your cries of pleasure muffled into the cushion of the sofa.

He flipped you once more, so you were on your back, he leant over you as he moved a hand to your clit again. You could feel the pressure, your head pounding with blood. His fingers pressing into your clit as he thrusted harder and faster made you almost scream out loud.

His hand wrapped around your neck, he turned your head as he leaned into your ear, “Cum with me,” his voice was shaky and all you could manage was a nod as he moved faster and faster, his finger on your clit matching the thrusts of his rhythm. Finally, you felt yourself reach your climax and moments later you felt his seed fill you up. He paused inside you and exited as the rest of his cum seeped out. Something about it felt so satisfying. He went to sit back, pulling you towards him. At some point he had completely ditched his boxers and trousers and he pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa as he held you close.

You rested your head on his shoulder and breathed out like you’d let go of a heavy weight, a contented smile on your lips.

“Don’t say we can’t do this again…there’s no reason for it.” he had a hand combing through your hair.

“I don’t understand it is all…why me? I’m not special or rich or a model…”

“You are special in so many ways…I wouldn’t even know where to start.” He looked down at you. “You’re passionate and caring. I’ve never spoken to anyone who knows maybe as much as I do about my projects and someone who loves Kal almost as much as me. Someone who can hold their drink with me…well,” he was smirking.

“Almost,” you questioned.

“No one could love that bear as much as me.” He reasoned.

“Fair point,” you laughed.

“I don’t want you tomorrow to wake up and say you need a job so we can’t do this again,” his voice had a level of concern you weren’t sure you had heard before.

“Let’s see what the future holds.” You paused. “We’ve already crossed so many lines, I guess I can sleep with my boss,” you shrugged laughing as you looked up to him and kissed his lips. You could feel his smile as you kissed each other. “if he’s alright with that of course.”

“I think we can work out a deal.” He teased, pulling you into his arms he carried you up the stairs bridal style and took you up to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so its done. its been a journey. if you got this far i hope you enjoyed it, please leave comments/kudos i appreciate it so so much. i hope to write more fics at some point. probably not in this universe but we will see!


End file.
